


The Ballad of Sun and Moon

by writerdragonfly



Series: an ever present destiny [1]
Category: Original Work, The Sentinel
Genre: Alternate Universe - Sentinels & Guides, Alternate Universe - Sentinels and Guides Are Known, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Bedtime Stories, Gen, creation story
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-07-22
Updated: 2016-07-22
Packaged: 2018-07-26 03:00:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 689
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7557502
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/writerdragonfly/pseuds/writerdragonfly
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Because Sun's duty was to bring life to Earth, he had brought the planet as close as he could without burning it to ash... <br/>"Sentinels & Guides are Known" Creation Story.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The Ballad of Sun and Moon

**Author's Note:**

  * For [LovelessAyase](https://archiveofourown.org/users/LovelessAyase/gifts).



> Hello,  
> Please let me know if I missed any pertinent tags. 
> 
> This is purely a _**fanon**_ Sentinel verse creation story, and as such certain characteristics of Sentinels and Guides will likely follow the fanon qualities as opposed to canon.
> 
> Comments, questions, and concerns are welcome at any time. This has not been beta read.

Because Sun's duty was to bring life to Earth, he had brought the planet as close as he could without burning it to ash. But Sun was born with a special set of gifts that the other places in the sky did not possess. With the light of his body, he could see all there was on the planet, he could hear every sound, smell every scent, feel all the land and taste every sea. But Sun was very tired because he could do all these things but could never stop. 

 

After a time, dark and lonely Moon saw the tired Sun and said, "Sun, why do you never rest?" 

 

And Sun replied, "I must bring life to Earth and protect it from harm, always."

 

Moon understood Sun's duty but the longer she watched, the more tired she could see Sun growing. So Moon said to Sun, "Why don't you take a rest, just for a little while? I will watch the Earth and nurture it while you sleep."

 

But Sun said no, because it was Sun's duty and not the duty of Moon. 

 

Moon did not give up. Instead Moon began to watch Earth even closer than Sun where Sun would burn, Moon could cool. 

 

After their cycle repeated, Sun said to Moon, "Will you watch Earth? Just for a little while?" 

 

And Moon said yes, so Sun rested. 

 

But because Sun had rested too long, a terrible chill had come over the Earth and much of the Life that flowed on the surface had gotten ill and died. 

 

Moon woke Sun early with apologies, but Sun was not upset because Sun could feel every sorrow that he had never been close enough to feel within his mind, through Moon who felt it so much. 

 

And Sun said, "will you watch the Earth with me and nurture it while I rest?"

 

And Moon looked at Sun and said, "But I let life decay."

 

"Without you, I cannot get close enough to let them grow. Without me, there is no heat to keep them warm."

 

And Moon understood. 

 

With Moon's help, Sun pulled Earth just a little closer and let her bask. 

 

And together they made the passages of day and night by having Moon balance between Earth and Sun while Sun rested in the nights and leaving Earth between them during the day. 

 

And soon life began to flourish on Earth like had never been possible before. 

 

When enough days had passed for Sun to feel rested, he touched the edge of the universe and pulled a tiny star to rest on the surface of the Earth. And that star became the first male, whose name was Sentinel. And then Moon touched the edge of the universe and pulled a tiny satellite to rest on the surface of the Earth. And that satellite became the first female, whose name was Guide. Once Sentinel and Guide traveled the lands and seas and found each other, Sun and Moon touched the edge of the universe together and pulled a tiny world to rest on the surface of the Earth. And that world became the first human. 

 

And Sun and Moon watched from behind the skies of Earth as Sentinel and Guide kept the balance of the Earth from below just as surely as Sun and Moon kept the balance from above. And Sentinel and Guide had many children, who went on to have many children with the first human. 

 

And whenever the surface of the world needed balance restored, Sun and Moon would search for the descendants of Sentinel and Guide, who resembled mostly the first human, and would awaken their inherited gifts so they may protect and serve the balance. 

 

The Sentinels were blessed with Sun's gifts of extraordinary senses and the Guides were blessed with Moon's gift of temperance and calm. And every blessed one would have a gift of an animal that best resembled the human inside and could lead them to the one they were meant to keep the balance with, the one their soul was destined for, as surely as Sun was destined for Moon.


End file.
